The present invention relates to the field of fuel supply assemblies, and more particularly, to a clip for attachment of a fuel injector to a fuel supply device.
There are many types of attachment devices to retain a fuel injector to a fuel supply device. The attachment device may be a clip that secures a fuel injector inserted into a cup, which is part of the fuel supply device. Each clip is a separate part and thus, it is believed that elimination of the clip will reduce the number of parts required in the assembly of a fuel supply system.
The present invention provides an assembly having a fuel injector and a fuel supply device. The fuel injector has first and second ends, a fuel metering portion, having a longitudinal axis extending therethrough, an outer shell surrounding the fuel metering portion, and at least one fixing member extending radially from the outer shell proximate the first end. The fixing member has first and second longitudinal legs extending to a first transverse leg, where all of the legs form a void. Each longitudinal leg has a first portion extending from the outer shell and a second portion that is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis. The first transverse leg has a substantially planar surface. The fuel supply device has a cup with an injector receiving opening and at least one tab, extending generally radially from the cup. The first end of the fuel injector is disposed in the injector receiving opening. The at least one tab is adapted to releasably engage the fixing member and has a configuration that corresponds with the configuration of the void.
The present invention also provides a method of releasably connecting a fuel cup to a fuel injector. This method includes: providing a fuel injector, having first and second ends and a longitudinal axis extending therethrough, that includes an outer shell and at least one fixing member extending radially from the outer shell, and a fuel supply device including a cup with at least one tab, having a mating surface; and inserting the cup over the first end of the fuel injector. The fixing member has first and second longitudinal legs extending to a transverse leg with a substantially planar surface and a surface extending toward the second end of the fuel injector and toward the longitudinal axis. The method also includes: engaging the at least one tab with the surface extending toward the second end; biasing the surface extending toward the second end, the first and second longitudinal legs, and the transverse leg from a first position away from the longitudinal axis; and engaging the mating surface of the at least one tab with the substantially planar surface of the fixing member so that the first and second longitudinal legs and the transverse leg return to the first position.
The present invention also provides a method of disengaging a fuel cup from a fuel injector. This method includes: providing a fuel injector, having first and second ends and a longitudinal axis extending therethrough, including an outer shell, at least one fixing member extending radially from the outer shell, where the fixing member has first and second longitudinal legs that extend to a transverse leg with a substantially planar surface and where the first and second longitudinal legs and the transverse leg form a void, and a fuel supply device including a cup with at least one tab, which has a mating surface, where the cup engages the first end of the outer shell; pressing the cup toward the second end of the fuel injector along the longitudinal axis; biasing the transverse leg from a first position to a second position away from the longitudinal axis so that the mating surface of the tab releases from the substantially planar surface of the transverse leg and exits the void; and advancing the cup along the longitudinal axis and releasing the transverse leg so that the transverse leg returns to the first position.